


excited by the thought of us

by unbeat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, domesticity for the soul, what is a dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbeat/pseuds/unbeat
Summary: Jongdae really just wanted to finish his ice cream.





	

Domestication was not something Jongdae ever thought he would be accustomed to, yet here he is, being spoonfed ice cream by his boyfriend of six years.

Yixing drew the spoon away from Jongdae's lips. "Are you really going to finish this entire tub?"

In response, Jongdae pouts. "Give me more," he whines. "Didn't you have brownies earlier?"

"It's not a competition." Yixing's laughter peals through the air. "Besides, I was forced to eat them. It would've looked bad on my part to not accept them."

He huffs and folds his arms. "You mean she has a crush on you and you don't know how to tell her you already have someone."

Yixing shifts from the couch to place the mint ice cream on the table and turns to face Jongdae, a mischievous smile painting his lips. "It's how I felt about you too, though."

Groaning, Jongdae flops backwards onto the couch arm. "I was her beard! You were attractive!"

Yixing follows Jongdae down and wraps his arms around his torso. He alternates kisses up and down Jongdae's chest and mumbles, "I'm pretty lucky for a homewrecker."

Running his fingers through the other's hair, Jongdae scoffs. "We've talked about this before, you're not a homewrecker. She and I had nothing between us. If anything, you saved me from staying with her while she pined after her own love."

"I know." Yixing looks up and lets out a cheeky grin. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Jongdae squirms within Yixing's grasp. "Let go! Yixing-"

They squabble and play-wrestle, with Jongdae finally pushing his boyfriend off the couch (he silently thanks Minseok-hyung for dragging him to the gym for the past year, else he would have never been able to make Yixing budge), only to be dragged down with him.

Jongdae stares down at Yixing's face. His skin still retains the glow left from their youth, and he brings his thumb to swipe from his lips up to his cheekbones. Bearing his weight to the sides of the body underneath him with his arms, he slowly lowers his head to kiss at Yixing's chin.

He sucks small marks, making his way to the underside of the neck. More time is spent lavishing Yixing's collarbones than actually leaving bruises. He feels the weight of Yixing's hands against his waist and he smiles into the dip of his shoulders.

"If you slobber on my shirt," Yixing warns, a playful tone coloring his voice. He kneads his fingertips into Jongdae's sides, switching his pressure and rhythm.

Jongdae pauses to leans away. "Isn't this my shirt?"

Yixing maneuvers his body to an upright position, and they share a moment of speculation. "I was wondering why it felt so short even though the shoulders were loose." He grins sheepishly and brings his hand around Jongdae's ass to squeeze it, as if in reassurance.

Jongdae snorts as he climbs into Yixing's lap. "What if I told you I was wearing your briefs?" He giggles when Yixing changes the direction of his hands to the edge of his pants.

Yixing has a gleam in his eyes, and Jongdae anticipates his next move. As Yixing slips his hand under his shorts to cup his ass, he surges forward to meet Jongdae on the lips. Jongdae responds with eager ministrations, slipping his tongue between Yixing's own. Yixing works his hand in circles and brings his other hand to caress the back of his lover's neck.

As Jongdae begins to harden, he ruts forward against Yixing. He moans into Yixing's mouth when a finger finds its way under the tight waistband of his briefs. It dips to his asscrack, and he pulls away from plush, swollen lips to protest at the thought of going in dry, but Yixing silences him again with a kiss.

Yixing massages around the crack without going deeper, and Jongdae shivers at the textured digit, rough from years of fiddling with guitars and instrumental strings in general. The finger pauses before pulling out of his pants, and Jongdae opens his eyes to lament the lack of contact. Yixing presses a kiss to his nose. "Want to go to the room?"

Jongdae wasn't so far gone to think he could go without lube, so he wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck. "Carry me," he demands. 

Yixing extricates his legs out from under Jongdae to rise to his feet. As he stands up, he positions his hands under Jongdae's knees to swing him into a bridal carry. Jongdae leaves kisses in the areas he can reach, and he pouts when he realizes Yixing is able to carry him with such ease. "Why are you so strong?" he whines.

"You love how strong I am," Yixing teases. He makes his way down the hallway to their bedroom and pauses at the doorway for Jongdae to readjust his legs around Yixing's waist. Yixing gives a few experimental thrusts, lifting Jongdae higher and higher against the doorframe. Arms tighten around Yixing's neck, and he can feel Jongdae's cock stir at his belly.

Making his way to the bed, he lays Jongdae down slowly and immediately works on ridding their clothing. Jongdae pulls at his shirt while Yixing slides his briefs off. When he turns away to rummage for lube, Jongdae is rubbing at his nipples unabashedly, and Yixing spends a moment taking it all in.

Jongdae's face is flushed, a soft pink diffusing from his cheeks down to his chest. He slides his hand to his hard cock lying flush against his stomach while the other alternates between tweaking the raised nubs on his chest. He moans, and his pretty mouth opens in the most sensual way.

Yixing fights the urge to collide his lips against the other's own and instead kneels on the floor in front of Jongdae. He brings his mouth close to Jongdae's dick and lets the coolness of his hands stiffen Jongdae even more. He wraps his fingers midway up the shaft before slowly bringing it up and away. The head slaps against Jongdae's stomach, and he groans. "Hurry up, Yixing," he pants. "Do something already-"

And Yixing finally lowers his mouth to the head and _sucks_. Legs clasp around his body, and Jongdae gasps from the stimulation. Yixing brings his hand to Jongdae's base and his lips strive to go down even more. He pulls off to lick around the shaft and nuzzles his cheek against the tip, only to go back down. This time, the ring of his lips meets his encircled thumb and index finger, and he attempts to swallow around the dick. He assumes he's successful because moments later, Jongdae slips out, "Fuck!" and tightens his grip on the bed sheets.

He continues his ministrations until Jongdae urges him to stop. With the whines creeping into his voice, Yixing can barely make out, “I want to suck you off, Yixing, this isn’t fair.”

Yixing gives one final suck before backing off to catch his breath. “How do you want to do this?”

He’s beckoned to the middle of the bed, and he lays his head on the pillows Jongdae propped up. Almost immediately, Jongdae begins to jerk Yixing off with lubed hands to stave off unwanted friction. He takes care to fondle Yixing’s balls before reaching out to take his hands. He guides the hands to his own head and attempts to smirk up at Yixing, but the effect is diluted from his apparent arousal. “Pull when you need to,” he says, and then he is poking his tongue out from his beautiful kitten lips to lap at the tip of the slowly swelling dick.

Yixing groans when Jongdae goes lower, coating the length with his saliva. Jongdae has always been good about knowing Yixing’s sensitive areas, and he hits every single one of them as he applies pressure to the head, licks at the frenulum, and tightly wraps his lips down the shaft. He bobs up and down until he goes so far that Yixing can _feel_ the back of his throat, and he pulls at Jongdae’s hair, moaning praises of _oh, my sweet jongdae_.

The pleasure mounts as Jongdae deepthroats him, and Yixing fights the urge to thrust up. He gently tugs Jongdae off his cock and meets him for a kiss. He can still taste the mint ice cream on his breath, procuring a questionable flavor with the salty taste of skin, but he dismisses it.

Breathless, Jongdae breaks away to reach for the lube. They change their positions in mutual understanding, and Jongdae begins to prepare himself. He slips his middle finger in and shallowly thrusts it in and out. Yixing palms his crotch, then leans forward to engage in more kissing.

Jongdae takes in a second finger as his lover traces nonsense onto his hipbones. Yixing drags his hand up the other’s body before following the trail with his mouth, leaving marks wherever he could. By his dusky nipples, he circles around with love bites and then tongues them roughly, leaving them perkier against the cold air.

He comes back to Jongdae’s dick and laves around its base. Before Jongdae gets the chance to insert another finger, Yixing applies lube around the point of contact and sneaks his own finger in. Jongdae inhales sharply, bringing his unoccupied hand to Yixing’s wrist, but Yixing consoles him by reaching out his other hand and squeezing his fingers.

Jongdae continues to pump his fingers, hesitant about pressing a final one in. “Yixing,” he begins. “One more finger.” 

And when Yixing tightens his grip on his hand, Jongdae closes his eyes in an attempt to relax. The fit is tight, and he almost can’t bear to have Yixing follow through with it, but then he has four fingers in his ass with two of them moving in a way he can’t predict and he _moans_.

With two fingers, Yixing has the better access to his prostate, and he makes sure to hit the bundle with every slide in. Jongdae feels himself slowly losing control of his senses as he lets out the smallest sounds of pleasure.

Yixing kisses their intertwined hands. “You’re doing so well, my Jongdae, you look so beautiful like this, opening up for me and only me,” and Jongdae can’t take it anymore and blurts, “Just fuck me already!”

He opens his eyes when Yixing slips his fingers out, and they share a fleeting glance that holds a conversation of _are you sure_ and _i’ve never been more ready_.

Yixing slathers the lube before aligning himself with Jongdae’s open hole. As he pushes in, he reclaims Jongdae’s hands. The stretch is nowhere near painful, but Jongdae makes Yixing slow his pace.

The message is understood, and Yixing steadily rocks his hips. Jongdae is slowly pushed to an almost upright position, and his legs feel like jelly. With the angle and speed, his prostate is stimulated on every thrust, and he knows his long overdue orgasm would come soon.

Ignoring the pain in his back, he brings his torso forward while tucking his legs underneath him. Yixing is pushed back, and Jongdae thinks he could enjoy this view forever. As he begins to sink down on Yixing’s cock at a more rapid pace, Yixing bites his bottom lip, trying to control himself. 

A hand come to rest on Jongdae’s waist and another strokes his erection, and he bounces even more furiously. Yixing thrusts up to meet him, and he cries at the onslaught of pleasure he feels when he finally climaxes. Yixing holds him throughout it all as he spurts cum onto both of their chests, and when it’s over, he presses kisses into Jongdae’s hair.

Yixing is still hard inside of him, so he shifts his hips across Yixing’s body, his overstimulated dick chafing painfully against abs, but it’s enough to bring Yixing to a close. His lower body moves erratically and his eyes shut, and he rides out his orgasm with gasps and half-smooches to Jongdae’s neck.

Jongdae feels Yixing’s cock soften before it shows on his face. Their chests still flush, he fidgets as much as he dares without letting any cum slip out. After a while, arms encircle his body and he smiles when Yixing grumbles, “We’re so dirty now.”

“Yes,” a content hum escapes his curved lips and he tilts his head upward to kiss the underside of Yixing’s jaw. “But you’re happy about it because it’s me.”

Yixing’s chest rumbles in laughter and Jongdae knows his boyfriend’s smile could rival his own. “I wouldn’t have been happy if it was the ice cream that made the mess.”

Jongdae quickly sits up. “I forgot about my ice cream,” he wails. “It’s out there, melting, because you seduced me!”

Yixing is quick to grab the nape of his neck and bring him back down. “If you want, we can find another way to get dirty with food…”

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this yesterday
> 
> inspired by a shindanmaker [prompt set](https://twitter.com/zyxist/status/831670786498949121) from valentine’s day


End file.
